Love poems
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: A sweet writer plus Lovebirds plus chucky Teacher plus money plus hot Danny equal Love any review will do


_Thoughts_

**Poem**

"Hi, Danny." Said my 16 year-old crush Sam Manson.

Sam was really beautiful now not like she wasn't before, and grown alot of curves that was nice. She wore a light purple long sleeve shirt had the same skirt from fresh-man, traded the her combat boots for high hill boots, she had a with belt with 'DP' on it, to show more curves or looks how it hugs her curves.

"Hi Sam,what's up?" I asked trying my best not to blush when she hugged me from the behind.

"Nothing besides my parents' made me wear a pink dress.I'm perfect."She said as I chuckle. That's my Sammy. _What? My sammy? Oh no this will be a long day. Really long._

"Come on Danny,"_I love the way she says my name_."We gotta go to Lancer."

"No, I don't wanna go." I mock a sad face, with my puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry ghost-boy."She said smiling that I melt inside, oh my she's beautiful.

"I like your out-fit." I said looking in her eyes.

"I love yours too." She said walking in the classroom.

~~~~~DXS~~~~

SAM POV

Danny and I walk into Lancer's class. Yes Danny is still my crush. He look really good, today he wore a no sleeve shirt,showing his big but not bulky,muscles he got from from ghost fighting. Thank you God, well I did I said it waas all dark blue he's so hot, the six 't's!

"Hello class!" said the over weigh teacher cherry making me sick, "Today I'm in a good mood. I was going to gave you a nine paper assignment. I change my mind you have to write a poem must be about love."

I blush _I gonna write about My love story,perfect_.

"So I hope you'll have it by Wedseday,but I'm happy so I'll give you until Thrusday.I'll grade them on Thursday night and read them out aloud on firday."

~~~~~DXS~~~~

Danny POV

"Hey Tucker," I said as I finsh editing my poem call 'My Baby'.

"Hey dude you finsh something for ?"He asked {Tucker looks the same with somewhat muscles}.

"Yeah, my poem for , it was pretty easy."

"Who are you and what did you do with Danny?"Tucker mock worried/ shock face.

"Shut-up ,read this." I said handing him my poem.

He read it,and hand it back to me.

"That was OK."

"I hope I get a good grade." I said read it.

~~~~~DXS~~~~

Sam POV

"OK class I've read the poems and some of you have real talent."Said the out-of-shape teacher.

"I love Daniel's poem."

I look at Danny and mouthed the words:You did it? Then he nodded

"I love Samantha one too, there the best in the school." The old bald man said as Danny looked at me and wink.

"I'll read Daniel's first then Samantha's."

**There my baby**

**She's so beautiful**

**Her long hair sways when she's walking,**

**Her body hides dark treasures,**

**one day I'll open them,**

**showing the world my love for her.**

**I'll fight out spooks and demonds,**

**for her and give her a dimonds.**

**Because that's how beautiful she is.**

**Her dark hair shines but her eyes,**

**oh her eyes are out of this world,**

**this is for my baby.**

**I have more than a thousands reasons,**

**why I love you.**

**I'll meet her at sun down and smile,**

**hoefully to get at least,**

**one kiss from my beautiful baby.**

**My only true love.**

I couldn't believe Danny wrote that beautiful poem. I saw he looking at me as if checking me out. I smiled at him. And mouthed 'That was beautiful.' He blush and mouth back 'Thankyou.'

"Now for Samantha's her'e shorter, which is still good." Lancer said.

~~~~~DXS~~~~

Dannny pov

"Now for Samantha's her'e shorter, which is still good." Lancer said.

**When I first seen you,**

**I was afraid to meet you,**

**When I meet you...**

**I was afraid to become your friend,**

**When I became your friend...**

**I was afraid to share my secreats with you,**

**When I share my secreats with you...**

**I was afraid to hug you**

**When I hug you...**

**I was afraid to kiss you,**

**When I kiss you...**

**I was afraid to like you**

**When I like you...**

**When I like you I was afraid to love you,**

**Now that I love you...**

**I'm afraid to loose you**

Wow I never knew Sam could write like that.

"So you have a perpose for this?" asked, _he's annoying. _I thought_._

"I made it because of Danny."She said slyly and I was shock.

~~~~~DXS~~~~

SamPov

"So you have a perpose for this?" asked, _he's annoying. _I thought it's now or never. I took a deep breath and...

"I made it because of Danny."I said as Danny mouth hung down in shock

Danny got up and walk up to grab me by the shouders and kiss me hugry as I return it.

~~~~~DXS~~~~

Danny Pov

"I love you too." I told her

"Finally I was getting worried." She said.

Then we heard shouting and Lancer did a cartwheel.

"What's going on ?" My baby asked. _Yes she's finally mine! WOOOOOOOOOO!_

"You and Daniel made me 5 grand from Vlad Master." He answer.

"You wanna go out sometime, and be... I dunno my girlfriend?" I asked.

"A million time yes."She said kissing me after every word.

Then we made-out the rest of 4th block, home, Nasty Burger, on my bed and on her bed.

The End{Fin}

Disclaimer:Danny Phantom or the Poem

Sam's poem written by somebody I don't know and was gave to DamiszPhantom on YouTube called 'Sam's Love story'

Danny's poem I made it ask if you wanna use it.

-Review this Story -


End file.
